Remember all the rest  for my love
by Princess Vk
Summary: Esta es uan historia exclusiva para mis readers, pero si gustas entra y enterarte, bienvenida!
1. Ricitos de oro

**Disclaimer: **Emmett me pertenece! Jajajajaja! Nadie lo toque!. Y en ese momento despierto y me doy cuenta de que era mentira (jajajaja). Ya saben, le pertenece a Steph junto con todos esos hombres irresistibles y todo eso de los derechos de autor, solo la historia es mía.

Y como dijo una gran escritora de fic's: el plagio es pecado y te vas al infierno.

* * *

**En vista del exito no obtenido con el contest y de que este semestre casi me sacan a patadas de la universidad, me desidi a publicar esto.**

**son algunos fragmentos de leave out all the rest, los escribi mientras escribia el fic, asi que ya estaban hechos, solo tuve que darles algo mas de forma.**

* * *

Es un fic conmemorativo, hace un año que comencé a publicar y como fue con Leave out all the rest, quería hacer algo así.

Historia total y completamente dedicada a CLorena.

"Gracias a que escribiste esa maravillosa historia TSL es que yo encontré la pagina y gracias a ese cap que me dedicaste, me anime a publicar! Gracias""

* * *

1.- Ricitos de Oro.

**Emmett PoV**

Recuerdo perfecto ese verano, el primero que pasamos como una "Familia". La boda de papa estaba reciente, habían pasado una luna de miel corta, papa le había dado a Esme una isla como regalo de bodas, así que ahí fue su luna de miel.

Llevaban un mes fuera cuando papa envió por nosotros.

EL jet lleno de seguridad y niñeras, nos llevo a la isla a pasar ahí con ellos dos semanas de vacaciones.

—Zafy? —Alice se despertó llamando a Zafrina, nuestra nana —donde esta mama?

Edward se quito los audífonos solo para escuchar la respuesta de Zafrina, estaba muy molesto con el hecho de que Alice llamara mama a Esme. Edward no había podido superar la muerte de mama y yo suponía que nunca lo iba a hacer.

—Tú mama esta en la isla —le respondió Zafrina sentándose a su lado y acomodándole las coletas —vamos ahí ahora mismo.

Alice comenzó a preguntarle varias cosas extrañas, así que no le hice mucho caso. Al menos estaba hablando, Alice había pasado una temporada con agnosia, apenas se había recuperado, así que todos estábamos felices de que ella hablara, solo que ahora era más difícil callarla.

—Esme? —Preguntó Alice —la isla se llama como mama?

—Ella no es mama —puntualizo Edward —mama se llamaba Elizabeth.

Sentencio antes de ponerse de nuevo los audífonos y seguir escuchando, lo que sea que estuviera escuchando. No le hice mucho caso, en realidad yo esperaba que algún día se le pasara la antipatía por Esme.

El jet aterrizo en la pista privada en un costado de la isla, cerca del pueblito de pecadores que había ahí. Nos esperaba un auto, un jeep que nos llevo hasta la hermosísima casa, papa la había hecho construir al completo gusto de Esme.

Alice estaba jugando con las correas de mis zapatos cuando llegamos.

Alice saludo a Esme y a papa desde muy lejos, emocionada por verlos de nuevo. Esme le devolvió el saludo y luego se volvió a la puerta abierta, supongo que estaba llamando a papa.

—Ven amor —dijo Esme cuando levanto a Alice del piso —mi precioso bebe, como has estado?

"Te extrañe, mama" murmuro Alice antes de abarcarse con fuerza a su cuello y ponerse a llorar. Papa nos abrazo a todos, también a Edward aunque el se negó a abrazar a Esme, aun no le agradaba del todo.

—Les tengo una sorpresa —dijo Esme conociéndonos a través de la casa.

Nos mostro la sala y la estancia, la cocina, el comedor, era una casa muy linda, y justo cuando pensé que iríamos arriba, escuche una risa venir del jardín.

Edward no espero mucho, mas bien no espero, como siempre, el era muy impaciente, así que fue hasta al cancel y lo abrió de golpe, salió al jardín sin la mas mínima explicación. Lo seguí de cerca y me tope con algo que no esperaba, la risa era de una niña rubia que estaba en la piscina, con otro niño muy parecido a ella.

—Hermanitos! —exclamo Alice y pensé que nos llamaba a Edward y a mi —me compraste dos hermanitos!

Exclamo el duende dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar, aplaudiendo.

Papa le sonrió y le tendió los brazos, ella corrió hacia el y lo beso mucho en las mejillas, estaba muy feliz, tal vez era la única, porque mientras yo estaba en extremo confundido, Edward ya tenia el seño fruncido y eso no auguraba anda bueno.

Esme nos explico que era sus sobrinos, hijos de su hermano, también descubrimos que Rosalie y Jasper eran mellizos. Jasper me simpatizaba, le gustaban la mismas cosas que a Edward y supuse que algún día, cuando el superara esto, serian buenos amigos.

Rosalie era otro cantar, era mucho más celosa y consentida que Alice, eso fue un problema, porque "ricitos de oro" como Edward la llamaba, no dejaba que Alice permaneciera mucho tiempo con Esme y además, siempre quería llamar la atención.

Alice cumplió 5 años y durante la fiesta, Rosalie se porto especialmente insoportable y grosera con ella, no le hicimos mucho caso, yo en especial, estaba mas ocupado con nuestras vecinas que si eran de mi edad.

Cuando llego el momento de partir el pastel, Alice no estaba por ninguna parte, así que todos comenzamos a buscarla. La encontré con medio cuerpo metido en la casita del jardín, por la ventana de la casa de madera, pude ver a Rosalie.

—Ven —decía Alice —vamos a partir el pastel.

Mi hermanita le sonreía, pero Rosalie no estaba muy convencida.

—No quiero —dijo ella tajante, saliendo de la casita y caminando por el jardín.

—El pastel esta muy rico —dijo Alice intentando convencerla —vamos hermanita!

Esta vez Alice estaba mas feliz, abrió sus bracitos y abrazo a Rosalie, pero la otra mocosa tonta, la empujo al piso.

—Yo no soy tu hermana y mi tía Esme no es tu mama!

Rosalie corrió hacia la parte mas alejada del jardín, no me importo mucho, estaba mas preocupado por Alice, ella estaba ahí en el piso, llorando sola.

Me lleve a mi hermana de regreso a la fiesta, Esme la tranquilizo un poco y le dijo que aunque ella no era su mama, la quería mucho, como a su propia hija. La fiesta estuvo bien, las niñas se fueron pronto, excepto esa chica... Isabella, sus papas se olvidaron de ella, así que papa y Esme fueron a llevarla a casa, Alice los acompaño.

Ya era tarde cuando colgué el teléfono, estaba hablando con uno de mis compañeros de la escuela, pronto íbamos a jugar un importante partido e iba a tener que ir a entrenar mas seguido.

—Gane —dijo Jasper tan serio como siempre.

Edward lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ninguno tuvo nada que decir, pusieron de nuevo las piezas de ajedrez en su lugar y comenzaron a jugar de nuevo.

Su relación estaba mejorando día a día, eso era bueno.

Solo me intrigo una cosa, donde estaba "Ricitos de oro"?

—Jasper donde esta tu hermana? —le pregunte.

—En su cuarto —respondió el sin apartar la vista del tablero.

Yo estaba a cargo cuando papa y Esme no estaban, así que tenia que vigilar a los demonios y mas a "Ricitos de oro" porque papa apenas notaba su ausencia y preguntaba por ella.

La busque en su habitación, pero no estaba, luego en el baño y tampoco estaba, por ultimo me decidí a buscarla en al habitación de Alice. Entre tropezándome con las muñecas y los juegos de te, encendí la luz y no vi a nadie.

Estaba por irme cuando escuche un ruido en el armario.

Lo abrí un poco curioso, pensando que Alice había llevado a casa otra vez a la ardilla que vivía en el árbol del jardín, pero no era una ardilla, más bien era "Ricitos de oro".

Estaba sentada con sus rodillas abarcadas y su cabeza recargada contra ellas, estaba... llorando? Era la primera vez que la veía llorando, en realidad yo dudaba que alguien mas aparte de mi la hubiera visto llorar en alguna ocasión, tal vez Jasper... después de todo era su hermano.

—Rosalie? —la llame.

Ella no me miro, solo dejo de llorar, la escuche.

—Vete! —su voz aun estaba llorosa.

—Que haces escondida aquí? —le pregunte intrigado.

—Vete! —dijo de nuevo, solo que mas fuerte.

—Estas enojada con alguien? Te hicieron algo? Edward de jalo el cabello?

—No! Vete! —Dijo ella de nuevo —te odio! Odio a tus hermanos! Y me quiero ir de esta casa! no me gusta vivir aquí!

Me quede impactado con la capacidad de odio de Rosalie, era muy pequeña para despreciar tantas cosas, mas aun por despreciar a Alice, ella era la que mas consideración le tenia y a quien mas le agradaba la idea de que estuvieran ahí.

—Mi papa quiere mucho a Esme —le dije intentando convencerla —y también los quiere a ustedes.

—No es cierto! Mi tía Esme ya no me quiere por su culpa!

Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba, Rosalie y Jasper habían tenido a Esme de tiempo completo, como una segunda madre, pero para nosotros era lo mismo, Esme había llenado ese vacio que mama había dejado en nosotros.

—Escucha... —le dije quitándole las manos de encima de la cabeza.

Tenia los ojos llenos de furia y estaban rojos, había estado llorando mucho, además sus cejas estaban rojas, me reí de cómo se veía, parecía un bebe lagartija, rosado y viscoso.

—Cuando mi mama se murió, Alice tenia un año —comencé por ahí, intentando que se sintiera identificada —ella no se acuerda de ella, pero la extraña igual que Edward y que yo. Como ustedes extrañan a su mama.

Ella me miro entonces, supe que me ponía atención y continúe.

—Esme es tu tía —le concedí —pero también es la esposa de papa y la mama de Alice. Ella es muy linda y tiene mucho amor, supongo que podrá querernos a todos.

Por primera vez vi a "Ricitos de oro" un poco mas buena, sus ojos ya no estaban enojados se veía mas tranquila, me había entendido.

Después de esa noche, Rosalie no volvió a rechazar a Alice, jugaba con ella y la hacia reír mucho, se porto como una verdadera hermana con ella. Hasta tal punto llego su apego, que cuñado fue hora de que Alice fuera a la escuela, lo hizo con Rosalie, al mismo internado que ella en Vancouver.

* * *

**Ok, este es el rumbo que tomara todo esta onda del contest.**

**Ya he desidido quien gana, y esque solo ella me envio algo (dos historias de hecho), asi que ya tengo ganadora, a menos que haya reclamos o algo asi, lo veremos despues...**

**por lo pronto, les dejo estos fragmentos de la historia de Rosalie y Emmett, la cual, en lo personal, amo.**

**bueno, sin nada mas que decir por el momento...**

**me retiro.**

**

* * *

**

Chismes, quejas y rayadas de Mother, ya saben como hacermelas llegar.


	2. Angelito

**ANGELITO**

**Este One Shot tiene lugar entre los capítulos donde Rosalie acaba de confesarle a Emmett que ha sido violada, es una pequeña reseña de cómo se sentía el en ese momento, y de cómo (a mi parecer) buscaba como de alguna manera, compensar su dolor, espero que les agrade!**

**

* * *

**

EMMETT POV

¡Maldita sea!

Luego de haber escuchado la confesión de Rosalie, me sentí tan impotente, tan inútil, tan culpable, tan…miserable. Yo la amaba, más que a nada en este mundo, mas que a mi propia vida y alguien la había lastimado de una forma tan brutal y asquerosa, y lo peor de todo, era que yo no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Había demasiadas maneras de describir como me sentía en ese momento, y lo peor es que ella no me dejaba protegerla, ocultándome el nombre de ese desgraciado que la violo, estaba prácticamente desarmado.

¿De quien exactamente la protegería? ¿Del mundo entero?

Entonces la mire y corrobore mis sentimientos, yo si era capaz de protegerla de todo el mundo, de vivir eternamente a su lado y cuidarla de todo mal. Ese había sido mi cometido inicial al casarme con ella, cuidarla, amarla y protegerla sin que nada mas importara.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar…

¿Lo conozco?

¿Estará amenazándola para que guarde silencio?

Y la peor cuestión de todas….

¿Seguiría el… lastimándola?

¡Maldición!

Podía seguir a merced de ese maldito y yo nunca lo sabría, no podía ayudarla.

Como por inercia la abrace con más fuerza intentando sentirme mas seguro, ahí entre mis brazos ella iba a estar bien, yo jamás la lastimaría, porque simplemente no podría, era como intentar suicidio.

Pensé en como iba a cambiar todo esto nuestras vidas, ahora la veía de otra forma, ahora podía ver la fragilidad y vulnerabilidad que ella llevaba por dentro, esa preciosa niña que le temía a la oscuridad y a las tormentas, seguía ahí, muy dentro de la hermosa mujer a la que estaba abrazando.

Hora yo no iba a ver el mundo de la misma manera, no iba a poder dejar de pensar en que alguien se le acercara mas de lo normal, que alguien mas la tocara… solo para hacerle daño.

La mire y acaricie su mejilla, reprimí la rabia al pensar que alguien tocara su piel además de mi… Ella dormía pacíficamente entre mis brazos, tan ajena a lo que yo sentía en este momento. Entonces comprendí y me odie por ser tan impulsivo, si tal vez no me hubiese dejado llevar esa noche… quizás no hubiera pasado nada, si no hubiera insistido.

Suspire al dar con lo absurdo de mi fantasía, el hubiera no existe y las malas decisiones tienen consecuencias irreparables… pero ella había pagado por mi.

**(Días después)**

Acababa de terminar mi entrenamiento y decidí ir a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente, necesitaba pensar, así que conduje de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo, hasta que di con el centro comercial, baje, y empecé a andar.

Me detuve en la joyería, la misma donde habíamos encargado las argollas nuevas, ahora necesitábamos recrear nuestro compromiso, así que pensé en comprarle algo, siempre era un buen día para darle algo a Rosalie.

En ese momento, recordé el crucifijo que Rose me regalo y se me encogió el corazón al recordar lo que yo había hecho con el, debía compensarlo de algún modo, ese crucifijo había significado tanto para ella…

Entre de inmediato y comencé a curiosear, pero no había nada que se comparara con el crucifijo, era como cuando intente rehacer mi vida con esa chica… no había manera de remplazar a Rosalie, era mucho el vacio que dejaría en mi corazón. Pasaba igual con el crucifijo, nada me parecía tan especial, nada me parecía suficiente.

— Bienvenido, mi nombre es Ale Hale, en que puedo servirle? Buscaba algo en especial?

— Ese es el apellido de mi esposa —dije algo sorprendido, no recordaba a muchas personas además de Rosalie que se apellidaran así —Si… —la vendedora sonrió ante mi comentario —no buscaba nada en específico —le dije algo dubitativo —busco un obsequio para mi esposa.

Ella medio una media sonrisa como de desilusión, era linda, pero en mi cabeza no había nada más que Rosalie.

—Bien. Pues tenemos muchas opciones, anillos, brazaletes, collares… acabamos de recibir anillos con brazalete a juego, de diseño exclusivo.

Yo solo asentí y seguí mirando sin encontrar nada, estaba seguro de que apenas viera el regalo indicado, iba a saber que era ese.

Estábamos viendo los pendientes, cuando otra de las vendedoras puso sobre la mesa, una caja blanca de satén, no pude reprimir la curiosidad y mientras la otra chica le preguntaba algo a la amable y linda vendedora que me estaba atendiendo, yo simplemente abrí la caja.

—Quiero esta —las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que lo pidiera.

En segundos tenia a ambas vendedoras a mi alrededor.

Era un ángel delineado por una fina cadena, tenía una piedra en el centro a modo de cara y las alas estaban detalladas por formas intrincadas—

—Es un diseño exclusivo —dijo Ale Hale —solo hay uno y estábamos por enviarlo a nuestra sucursal de Nueva York, a nadie le había interesado.

—Es caro? —le pregunte como por curiosidad, yo nunca reparaba en gastos.

Las vendedoras se miraron una a otra y me mostraron la factura como con aire de duda, si, era caro, pero valía casi exactamente lo mismo que el anillo de compromiso que le di a Rose.

Deje la factura de lado y tome la fina cadena entre mis dedos, era preciosa y tenia un brillo especial, estaba tallada cuidadosamente, era un trabajo detallado y elaborado.

—Es muy especial —comento la vendedora —y muy hermoso, no hay ningún otro como ese.

—Es un diamante? —la pregunta fue retorica, porque sabia que lo era, de no serlo, no seria tan caro —Muy especial… y muy hermosa… —murmure observando al ángel que colgaba de la cadena —es como ella, es perfecto.

En ese momento muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

Cuando la hospitalizaron… ''ella esta bien… pero el bebe no sobrevivió'' ''ella estaba embarazada… el aborto no fue espontaneo…'' las palabras del doctor vinieron automáticamente a mi cabeza, y sobre todo, el rostro lleno de dolor de mi Rose, prácticamente destrozado por el llanto de ese día, recordando lo que en un acto desesperado había hecho.

Ahora sabia que lo había hecho para no perderme, pero aun así seguir siendo desgarrador recordarlo, su dolor al haber hecho lo que hizo y el dolor y la culpabilidad que se cernían sobre ella ahora. La desesperación tan grande que sentía por ser madre y el llanto de desilusión que mostraba cada vez que se daba cuenta que simplemente no había ocurrido.

—Ha decidido entonces? —pregunto la vendedora algo dudosa.

—Claro —le respondí de lo mas normal

Un angelito, como el que mi amada Rose pasa llorando, lamentándose y torturándose, por el cual guardaba luto eterno…

Si, ese angelito era perfecto, no iba a mitigar el dolor que tenia mi amor por ese pequeño ser que estaba ahora en el cielo, pero por lo menos sentiría que estaba con ella de alguna manera, y no solo por ella, sino que para mi también significaría un recordatorio, de que Rosalie era un ángel, mi ángel, que vino a salvarme de mi propio infierno que era mi vida desastrosa… y por ese ángel ahora lucharía para que ya no sufriera.

Las vendedoras la envolvieron para regalo y me felicitaron por la compra que acababa de hacer.

Pero yo solo podía pensar en ella y en su rostro al ver el regalo que tenia para ella.

Rosalie era todo para mí, mi vida, mi amor… simplemente todo.

Lo único que tenia que hacer ahora, era protegerla, cuidar de ella y no dejar que nadie la lastimara, nunca.

Mi vida era un desastre antes de volver con ella, pensé que nunca saldría de este infierno al que yo mismo me había condenado, ahora estaba en el cielo, porque el mas precioso de los ángeles había bajado a envolverme con sus alas y hacerme sentir el amor mas profundo que he sentido en mi vida.

Ella me había recatado de mi mismo, ahora me tocaba defenderla de quien quisiera lastimarla.

* * *

Escrito por:

**Ale-Hale21**

los reviews, son para ella.


	3. Cosas lindas

**Disclaimer: **Emmett me pertenece! Jajajajaja! Nadie lo toque! Y en ese momento despierto y me doy cuenta de que era mentira (jajajaja). Ya saben, le pertenece a Steph junto con todos esos hombres irresistibles y todo eso de los derechos de autor, solo la historia es mía.

**2. — Cosas lindas.**

**(3 años después del cap anterior, edades en mi perfil)**

**Rosalie PoV**

Mi vida había dado un gran giro y todo fue gracias a los Cullen, a Carlisle en específico, había sido él, el de la idea de incluirnos en su familia.

Ahora tenía una familia verdadera, con hermanos y todo incluido.

Jasper, yo y Alice, regresábamos durante las vacaciones a casa, algunas veces salíamos de viaje y otras nos quedábamos en casa. Este verano fue un poco diferente, en lugar de ir a la playa o a la isla Esme, nos quedamos en Forks, por extraño que pareciera, estábamos pasando por una etapa de calor y la casa tenia piscina, así que íbamos a pasarla en grande.

Alice y yo éramos las ultimas en llegar, ambas habíamos viajado solas por primera vez.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo Rose —dijo Carlisle abrazándome con fuerza —cuidaste de mi niña como una buena hermana mayor.

Esme sonrió abrazando a Alice frente a mí y yo le regrese la sonrisa.

Ni siquiera habían ido a recogernos al aeropuerto, llegamos en taxi, era un triunfo pequeño, pero muy agradable, me sentía tan mayor y madura, además las palabras de Carlisle y la sonrisa orgullosa de mi tía Esme me hacían sentir mucho mejor.

—Por dios solo se subieron al avión solas y solo esperaron a que la azafata llamara al taxi —exclamo Edward rodando sus ojos —siempre supimos donde estaban.

Lo mire molesta, este mocoso estaba mas molesto que de costumbre y nadie sabía exactamente porque, además a nadie le importaba en realidad. Todos lo ignoramos y seguimos charlando sobre el viaje, Alice no dejaba de repetir lo emocionada que estaba por haber viajado en el avión solo conmigo.

Esa tarde fuimos a uno de los juegos de Emmett.

Ni Alice ni yo lo habíamos visto, el estaba entrenando cuando nosotras llegado a casa. Nos sentamos todos juntos en las gradas y cuando salieron a la cancha Emmett se volvió para saludarnos. Juro que no pude volver a respirar al menos por los siguientes 30 segundos, el... había cambiado mucho, en ese corto periodo en el que había estado en la escuela, el había cambiado completamente.

Era mas alto, mas musculoso, pero sus facciones aunque un poco mas adultas, seguían siendo como las de un niño, agradables y simpáticas.

—Vamos Emmett!

Las porristas llamaron mi atención enseguida, había una que tenia un enorme cartel con el nombre de Emmett y algo así como "oso" u "osito", no quise saber mucho sobre eso. La chica en cuestión tenia el cabello rubio, teñido por supuesto, por eso se veía opaco y hasta maltratado, inconscientemente me puse a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, era mucho mas bonito que el de ella, que el de todas esas chicas.

—Así se hace! —exclamo cuando Emmett derivó a uno del equipo contrario.

Edward y Carlisle estaban mirando atónitos el partido y cuando Emmett hizo una muy buena jugada, hasta mi tía Esme grito. Alice y yo nos reímos cuando mi tía se puso de pie, aplaudió y silbo como una aficionada más.

Al final el equipo de la preparatoria local gano y Emmett salió en hombros de sus compañeros, vi a esa porrista lanzarle un beso, era su novia, eso lo supe después.

Tía Esme, como cualquier madre orgullosa, dio una gran fiesta para celebrar el triunfo del equipo.

—Pero también quiero que vean lo lindas que han vuelto mis niñas —dijo mi tía antes de que los invitados llegaran.

—Ya veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando un ejército de chicos este llamando a la puerta —dijo Carlisle sonriente.

Alice y yo nos reímos cuando el la abrazo, nos fuimos de ahí cuando comenzaron a besarse, no queríamos tanta información.

—Wow! Que linda... —fue lo primero que escuche cuando los amigos de Emmett llegaron.

Yo siempre era el centro de atención, así que solo actué natural. Me causo mucha gracia ver a uno de los chicos de preparatoria, rogarle a Emmett para que nos presentara.

—No seas tonto! —Le había dicho Emmett dándole un golpe en la cabeza —es mi prima... además es una niña, tiene 15 años. Maldito pedófilo!

Después de eso no puse mucha atención, pero el le decía algo así como "pederasta". Me reí mucho esa noche, fue muy gracioso ver como todos esos chicos se volvían locos por mí y de alguna manera, me gustaba ignorarlos.

Solo había una cosa que me molestaba y se llamaba Tiffany Rogers, la capitana del equipo de porristas y la novia oficial de Emmett.

Jasper llego al día siguiente, de modo que se perdió la fiesta, papa lo había traído a casa y eso fue mucho muy extraño, luego todo se aclaro cuando papa le dijo a mi tía que Jasper había sido expulsado del colegio por golpear a uno de sus compañeros. En realidad no le dimos muchas vueltas al asunto, era demasiado perturbador, así que solo nos limitamos a seguir con nuestro verano.

El día siguiente de la fiesta, todos nos despertamos muy tarde, así que desayunamos en el jardín. Alice y yo ya estábamos en la piscina cuando mis tíos despertaron, Edward bajo un rato después y nos acompaño, poco a poco todos terminamos en la piscina.

Jasper se negaba a entrar al agua, aunque yo quería jugar carreras con el, para saber quien nadaba mas rápido, el siempre ganaba. El se quedo ahí en una silla leyendo un libro y bebiendo limonada, lo mas extraño era que aunque tenia el traje de baño, se negaba a quitarse la playera, eso era raro.

—Ya llegue! —mis ojos vagaron solos por alrededor.

Ni siquiera vi la pelota de playa cuando me paso al lado y me mojo el cabello, estaba muy atontada mirando a Emmett quitarse la playera... fue... no, en realidad no podía describirlo muy bien, pero en definitiva, los libros de anatomía no le hacían justicia.

—Es tu turno Rose! —Alice llamo mi atención.

—Yo juego! —Emmettt...

Mi corazón se acelero cuando entro al agua y se puso a mi lado, ocupando el lugar de Jasper. Deje de respirar cuando me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

—Les vamos a ganar nena —movió sus cejas de un modo gracioso.

Fue muy divertido, Alice convenció a Carlisle para que entrara a jugar con ellos y así lo hiso, pero luego tía Esme entro a jugar en mi equipo.

Al final ganaron Carlisle, Edward y Alice, pero todos nos divertimos mucho... solo hasta que Emmett arrojó a Jasper a la piscina y su playera blanca le dio un susto mortal a tía Esme.

N/A *(Explicación del susto mortal a Esme, será publicado en "Te necesito")

El juego se termino gracias a las imprudencias de Emmett, así que al final terminamos entrando a la casa, por la tarde hacia un poco mas de frio.

El baño de mi habitación estaba descompuesto, por lo que tenia que bañarme en el de uso común, el problema era que Emmett estaba usándolo.

—Date prisa! —Golpee la puerta —yo también necesito ducharme… mi cabello esta hecho un desastre por el cloro —murmure lo ultimo mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello, cuidando de no tirar el montón de ropa que llevaba en los brazos.

Después de eso pasaron 5 minutos y volví a golpear.

—Que demonios estas haciendo ahí? —le grite muy molesta.

Para mi sorpresa la puerta se abrió dejándome atónita, Emmett salió del baño lleno de humo, empapado y solo con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura.

—Esas cosas no se le preguntan a un adolecente —dijo sonriéndome y apuntándome con su dedo índice, como reprendiéndome.

Yo solo retrocedí dos pasos atrás, no supe porque, pero me dio miedo que me tocara, pero quería que lo hiciera, así que yo solo conseguí tambalearme y tirar mis cosas al piso.

Asustada me tire al piso y comencé a levantar las cosas que se me habían caído, estaba buscando mi ropa interior cuando mi mirada vio algo rosa sobre los pies desnudos y empapados de Emmett.

Iba a acercarme a tomar mis bragas cuando alguien se claro la voz, Edward estaba fuera de su habitación mirándonos de forma suspicaz. Note lo embarazoso de la situación, yo estaba a gatas en el piso y el estaba frente a mi semidesnudo.

—Yo sabia de chicas que arrojaban sus bragas a los pies de Emmett, pero nunca imagine que de una forma tan literal —dijo Edward antes de desaparecer por la escalera.

Lo único que hice fue ponerme de pie, sin tomar mi ropa interior.

No lo mire, esperando que tuviera la delicadeza de irse sin decir nada, pero era Emmett, el no hacia esas cosas.

Se inclino y tomo mi ropa interior del piso, la tomo por ambos extremos extendiéndolas frente a su ojos, las estudio por unos segundos con una sonrisa que no supe como interpretar.

—Que lindas —dijo antes de ponerlas sobre las cosas que yo tenía en mis manos.

No fui capaz de decir nada, solo me metí al baño y respire profundo antes de meterme bajo la ducha.

Me sentía tan extraña.

"Que lindas"

Recordé su voz y me hizo estremecer, en mis labios se dibujo una sonrisa que me acompaño todo el verano.

**

* * *

**

Lo ultimo me salió del alma, me acorde del cap en Leave out all the rest, jaja.

me parecio un cap lindo, no lo tenia contemplado, pero me gusto

mmm

si, loo se he tardado años, pero prometo hecharle ganas a esto, solo necesitaba vacaciones, ya saben, desgaste fisico y emocional

y luego, zaz! se atraviesa navidad y todo s epone patas arriba.

mmm

bueno, ahora solo les pido que me digan que les gustaria ver en este fic, estoy dispuesta a cumplir peticiones n.n


	4. Compromisos

**Disclaimer: **Emmett me pertenece! Jajajajaja! Nadie lo toque! Y en ese momento despierto y me doy cuenta de que era mentira (jajajaja). Ya saben, le pertenece a Steph junto con todos esos hombres irresistibles y todo eso de los derechos de autor, solo la historia es mía.

**3.- Compromisos.**

**Emmett PoV**

—Solo si me presentas a esa linda prima tuya.

Maldito Mike! No había dejado de molestarme con Rosalie, apenas la había visto una vez en las vacaciones de verano y ya estaba babeando por ella, era una vergüenza, porque nosotros ya casi teníamos 18, estar con una niña de 15, era algo extraño, mas si se trataba de Rosalie.

—Por favor Cullen! —Exclamo rogando —no seas malo, además es tu prima, no tu hermana.

Cerré el casillero con fuerza y lo mire de frente.

—Ella es como mi hermana, claro que el reglamento de: "no te metas con la hermana de tu amigo" se aplica a ella. Además Jasper me asesinaría si dejo que te le acerques.

No le dije mas, no iba a presentarle a Rosalie a ninguno de esos... en fin, yo sabia bien que pensaban de ella y como les agradaría verla. Era deprimente, pero a mi también me había llamado la atención, y es que Rosalie estaba my bonita, con unos años mas, iba a volver loco a mas de uno...

En fin... aunque yo decidiera convertirme en un "asalta cunas", no solo su edad me la prohibía, también mi amistad con Jasper, las reglas eran claras y concisas.

Ese día, después de mi ultima clase, me fui directo a casa, íbamos a ir a Nueva York a una reunión donde papa me iba a dejar presenciar una verdadera junta del consejo de la empres. No estaba muy emocionado, pero papa tampoco lo estaba, a el no le gustaban los negocios, pero eso era algo que al abuelo no le había importado cuando le heredo el mayor porcentaje de acciones.

El viaje y la junta fueron muy aburridos, solo hubo una cosa que me entretuvo y esa fue Jane, mi prima. Jane era adoptada, como su hermano Alec, fueron adoptados por mi tío Aro cuando eran unos bebes, así que no había problema con ella.

Jane tenía 16, acababa de cumplirlos y yo 17, casi 18, así que me sentía más cómodo con ella que con Rosalie, en cierta manera, Jane era mucho mas madura. Ella también había cambiado mucho y era muy hermosa también, me agrado a la primera, así que me pase con ella la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos en Nueva York.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando regresamos del cine y no había nadie en el departamento de su papa, ahí decía que habían salido a cenar. Jane era muy divertida, así que me invito a pasar, no se como o porque, pero terminamos besándonos en el sillón, era mala idea... lo supe desde un principio. En fin, yo nunca había estado con una chica, al menos no había llegado nunca al final, y Jane... tampoco, en realidad no estaba seguro si la habían besado antes.

Fue un gran erro.

Ni siquiera nos desvestimos por completo y yo ya estaba dentro de ella teniendo mi primer orgasmo mientras ella lloraba de dolor. No pude mirarla igual, ella se puso a llorar y juro que casi me desmaye cuando mire la mancha de sangre, me sentí tan idiota, tan imbécil y después fue peor.

No quería irme, sabia que debía hacerlo, pero no lo hice, me quede ahí con ella intentando remediar lo que había hecho, pero Alec llego primero.

El supo lo que pasaba, parecía que sabía de antemano lo que habíamos hecho, porque cuando entro y vio a Jane llorando, se puso como loco y comenzamos a pelear.

Los vecinos alertaron a seguridad y papa, Esme y tío Aro, terminaron regresando temprano, así fue como se enteraron de lo que paso. Lo siguiente fue agobiante y estresante, Papa me odiaba y Esme no estaba muy orgullosa, ella no dejaba de decirme que me quería, pero que me había equivocado muchísimo, todo lo mantuvimos en secreto, solo lo supieron mi tío Aro, Esme y mi papa.

—Esto no es cualquier cosa Carlisle! —sentencio mi tío Aro —mi pobre Jane podría haber quedado embarazada!

Fue entonces cuando volví a la realidad.

Jane no dijo nada, seguro que estaba tan avergonzada y arrepentida como yo, así que me ofrecí a aceptar la responsabilidad de mis actos, le propuse matrimonio a Jane de una forma atropellada y ante la mirada atónita de todos, mis abuelos terminaron por enterarse y fueron ellos los que me orillaron a pedírselo a Jane.

—Espera Aro —le pidió mi papa —no puedes hacer que se casen solo por un... error. Además son demasiado jóvenes, todo el mundo va a saber porque se casan.

—Y que quieres que haga? Dejo las cosas así? No tengo derecho a defender el honor de mi hija solo porque eres el hermano mayor? Señor Masen, usted esta de acuerdo conmigo, cierto?

—Pues si —había dicho mi abuelo —no pienso permitir que un miembro de mi familia nazca fuera del matrimonio, Emmett tiene que casarse con esa chica antes de que pase más tiempo.

Jane lloro después de eso, había sido un gran error, yo tome su mano e intente hacerla sentir a salvo, no iba a dejarla sola, pero ella no quiso que la tocara de nuevo, supongo que era mi culpa, había sido un tonto, ella solo había sentido dolor.

—Señor Masen… —Esme hablo en plena junta familiar.

Todo el mundo la miraba, mis abuelos la taladraban con la mirada mientras Aro se limitaba a ignorarla.

—Yo no creo conveniente que se casen —dijo ella levantando su mirada —son muy jóvenes, Emmett aun no tiene 18 y Jane… ella será la mas afectada.

—Y que propones niña? —le pregunto mi abuela alzando el mentón en un gesto de menospreció —que olvidemos esto? Emmett se equivoco y tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, en nuestra familia no se admiten escándalos —puntualizo de forma cortante, haciendo alusión al gran escándalo que se desato cuando Esme abandonó a su esposo y vivió con papa —no vamos a permitir que nuestra sangre ande regada por ahí, como si fuéramos peones sin nombre, Emmett se casa.

—Esto es un error —puntualizo Esme tomando mi mano —son muy jóvenes.

—Emmett es mi nieto, tú no eres su madre, no tienes importancia en esta decisión, ni siquiera se que haces aquí.

—Catherine por favor —pidió mi padre poniéndose de pie —ustedes se enteraron de esto por error y no tienen nada que agregar al respecto. Emmett es mi hijo y no va a casarse a menos que tenga que hacerlo, entendido? No hay más que hablar.

Papa tomo a Esme de la mano y me pidió que los siguiera, yo aun estaba al lado de Jane odiándome por ser un cobarde y dejar que los adultos decidieran lo que teníamos que hacer y no preguntarle que era lo que ella quería.

—Todo va a ir bien —le dije a Jane dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella no me respondió, solo se quedo ahí al lado de su hermano.

Papa y tío Aro pusieron un lapso de tiempo para saber que iba a pasar, Esme me pidió que pensara bien lo que iba a hacer si Jane estaba embarazada, yo no sabía nada.

Al final terminamos esperando a que Jane nos informara si estaba embarazada, Aro se negó a que le hicieran una prueba de embarazo porque no quería que nada de esto saliera a la luz, pero Esme hizo una cita con un doctor y la llevo ella misma, la ayudo en todo momento y fue ella quien nos informo a papa, tío Aro y a mi, que Jane no estaba embarazada.

No hubo consecuencias sobre lo que paso, pero algo entre Jane y yo, un delegado lazo, se rompió ese día y jamás volvió a unirse.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, espero y este capitulo no cause muchas complicaciones psicologicas y ataques de histeria**

**jajaja, pero tenia que publicarlo, como les habia comentado, yo ya tenia algunas de estas historias escritas o en mi cabezita, asi que solo tuve que publicarlas, me parecio buena idea.**

**que piensan de la torrida adolecencia de emmett ahora?**


	5. El camino que elegi

**Disclaimer: **Emmett me pertenece! Jajajajaja! Nadie lo toque! Y en ese momento despierto y me doy cuenta de que era mentira (jajajaja). Ya saben, le pertenece a Steph junto con todos esos hombres irresistibles y todo eso de los derechos de autor, solo la historia es mía.

**4. — El camino que elegí.**

**Emmett PoV**

El partido estaba terminando, ganábamos por una gran diferencia, así que solo tuvimos que seguir el juego para cumplir con el tiempo reglamentario, fue fácil, solo estuvimos jugando al gato y al ratón con el otro equipo.

—Bien hecho numero 10! —exclamaron las porristas con pancartas.

Sonreí quitándome el casco para saludarlas, eso era obra de Kristie, la pelirroja despampanante que este año era la porrista principal. Estaba celebrando con mis compañeros cuando se nos acercaron las chicas, Kristie me ofreció un cilindro con una seductora sonrisa y un giño juguetón.

Le di un gran trago y después aúlle por el ardor de mi garganta.

—Un buen trago de victoria —le dije pasándoselo a mis compañeros.

Kristie rio armoniosamente jugando con sus pompones, seguía sonriéndome solo a mi.

—Vendrás a la fiesta? —Pregunto ella —trae a tu hermano y a tu primo, a algunas de las chicas les gusta la carne fresca.

Le sonreí, era una coqueta.

—Y a ti? —le pregunte sugerente —que tipo de carne te gusta?

Ella se mordió el labio mirándome de arriba abajo, algunas de las chicas estaban comentando cosas a sus espaldas, seguro hablaban de Kate y especulaban si nuestra relación continuaba.

Les encantaba especular acerca de cuando, como y porque terminaríamos, llevábamos toda la carrera siendo pareja, y había habido muchas como Kristie que querían pasar por encima de ella, pero nunca lo conseguían, no conmigo al menos.

—Eh! Grandote! —me lanzaron unas cuantas palomitas de las gradas.

Levante la vista solo ara encontrarme con Kate y sus preciosas piernas, llevaba una falda minúscula y unos zapatos altos, ella era mi delirio…

Apenas la mire, Kristie y sus curvas de infarto, desaparecieron de mi campo de visión. De repente las felicitaciones cesaron y todos se concentraron en la escena, esperaban una escena de celos por parte de Kate y un rompimiento de locos, pero en lugar de eso ella siguió ahí recargada en el barandal.

—Si vienes a casa te ayudo a quitarte el uniforme —dijo sonriendo.

Le regrese la sonrisa y camine hacia las gradas como si no tuviera otra opción, los chicos reclamaron por mi atención, les había prometido que iríamos a la fiesta juntos.

—Lo siento chicos —les dije saltando el barandal —pero seamos realistas, si les dieran a elegir entre las duchas del gimnasio con todo el equipo y la tina del apartamento con ella, ustedes también la elegirían.

Todos me concedieron la razón, así que me fui con ella.

Me beso muchas veces antes de que llegáramos a su auto y una vez ahí me dejo conducir, se había estacionado muy lejos, los faroles que estaban sobre el auto, ni siquiera estaban encendidos, estaba por encender el auto cuando ella me beso.

—Amo tu uniforme —dijo acariciándome las piernas por encima del pantalón.

—Pensé que querías quitármelo —le dije poniendo también mis manos en sus piernas.

—Estoy indecisa —acepto ella alejando sus manos de mi y poniéndose el cinturón.

—En cambio yo amo tu falda.

—Entonces prometo no quitármela hasta mañana.

Levante una ceja encendiendo el auto e ideando una y mil formas de hacerle el amor con la falda y los zapatos de tacón incluidos.

Era de madrugada cuando su boca en mi pecho me despertó, le sonreí a medida que iba bajando, seguía llevando puesta la falda, los zapatos habían salido sobrando hacia unas horas, pero la falda seguía ahí.

Media hora después, ella estaba haciéndome comentarios sobre su examen final y me preguntaba cosas sobre el mío, este año, ambos nos graduábamos.

—Ya pensaste lo del equipo? —Me pregunto distraída —es una betuna oportunidad.

Di un suspiro y la atraje hacia mi pecho, ella renegó de mi cuando intente asfixiarla contra mí.

—Tendría que decírselo a la junta directiva yo mismo —le dije pensando en lo mucho que iban a molestarse.

Todos daban por hecho que yo era el sucesor de mi padre, por el simple y mero hecho de ser el primogénito.

—Tranquila gallina, si tienes miedo, yo iré contigo.

Le sonreí cuando me dio un golpe en el pecho, ella rio también y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, yo le seguí el juego, hasta que mis manos dejaron de hacerle cosquillas para hacerle caricias.

—Hablo enserio… —susurró ella gimiendo mientras yo introducía mis dedos en ella —sabes… —un gemido le impido hablar y sonreí, ella freno mis caricias poniendo su mano en mi pecho —sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

La bese después de esa sincera confirmación de apoyo, estaba enamorado de ella, pero ninguno de los dos lo había dicho en estos años que llevábamos juntos y me daba miedo echarlo a perder, así que en lugar de hablar, yo solo se o demostré.

—No voy a asumir el cargo —le comunique a la junta mi decisión.

Mis 21 habían pasado apenas dos semanas atrás, Kate y yo acabábamos de regresar de Dubái. Ella me había dado el valor para aceptar delante de todos que no me gustaban los negocios y que la carrera de administración que había hecho, solo era un bonito papel enmarcado.

**Kate PoV**

Emmett estaba soltándoles la bomba a todos los del consejo de la empresa, incluidos mis padres, mama era accionista y papa era el abogado de la empresa y de la familia.

—Carlisle ya imaginaba algo así —me comento Esme sirviéndome un café —Emmett es demasiado autentico como para ser empresario.

Yo le sonreí dándole la razón, Emmett era muchas cosas excepto un empresario en potencia.

Esme estaba hablándome sobre Jasper y que pronto terminaría su carrera también, entonces recordé algo y de mi bolsa saque la revista que había estado hojeando en el camino, había visto un vestido precioso, diseñado por Sulplicia Banks, la ahora esposa de Aro Cullen.

—Ella es Rosalie? —le pregunte a Esme.

Ella vio la revista y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sulplicia vio una foto suya en la oficina de Carlisle y decidió que la quería como modelo, se ve preciosa, cierto?

Yo asentí, de verdad era hermosísima, yo había pensado que era alguna modelo profesional parecida a ella, pero ahora solo confirmaba que si se trataba de ella. Me quede viendo la revista intentando entender en que momento esa chiquilla odiosa y malcriada se había convertido en la nueva sensación de las pasarelas europeas, cuando Esme siguió su plática.

—Y tu que harás Kate? —pregunto sonriéndome —Ahora que Emmett será jugador profesional me harán abuela por fin?

Comencé a toser de la nada, atragantándome con el oxigeno, porque las cosas no eran así entre Emmett y yo.

Yo iba a ir a Nueva York a trabajar en una Transnacional de telecomunicaciones y había pensado en pedirle que se fuera a vivir conmigo, pero no en casarnos, menos ahora, siendo tan jóvenes.

—No… —dije preocupada —no… yo pienso ejercer mi carrera.

—Tienes razón linda —dijo ella convencida —ya habrá tiempo después, cuando el encuentre el anillo apropiado…

Me sonrió con complicidad, pero yo aun seguía en shock.

Cuando la junta termino y fuimos a comer a casa de los Cullen, no deje de sentirme presionada, mi familia estaba ahí, mis hermanas y los de Emmett, hasta Rosalie y Jasper, no podía dejar de pensar en que en cualquier momento Emmett iba a arrodillarse para pedirme matrimonio, quería salir corriendo de ahí y el lo noto.

—Que esta mal? —preguntó siguiéndome a escondidas al jardín —quieres conocer mi habitación?

Negué poniéndome seria, el se dio cuenta y también guardo la compostura.

—Yo… —no sabia ni que decir —yo creo que necesitamos tiempo.

El no lo comprendió al principio y después noto que yo estaba my nerviosa, se puso serio y actuó como si estuviéramos terminando.

—No estamos terminando —le dije besándolo —solo quiero respirar un poco y que tu lo hagas también.

El asintió y yo seguí besándolo.

No importaron los besos o la forma en como me comporte, algo me decía que el daño ya estaba hecho y que no lo iba a poder remediar.

Desgraciadamente las cosas solo ocurren una vez en la vida y el tiempo, los sentimientos y las personas que mas te amaron, nunca regresan.


	6. Mi primer beso

**Disclaimer: **Emmett me pertenece! Jajajajaja! Nadie lo toque! Y en ese momento despierto y me doy cuenta de que era mentira (jajajaja). Ya saben, le pertenece a Steph junto con todos esos hombres irresistibles y todo eso de los derechos de autor, solo la historia es mía.

**5. — Mi primer beso.**

**Rosalie PoV**

—De verdad que eres _bella_ —me susurro Paolo Ballizari.

Estaba en una fiesta en Roma, la fiesta la daba la casa de modas de Sulplicia y estaba atestada de cantantes, modelos, actores y unos cuantos millonarios.

—Un ángel, el mas hermoso —dijo cuando me aparte sonriendo de el.

Ese chico me había estado atosigando más de lo normal y yo ya notaba la mirada inquisitiva de Sulplicia sobre mí. Mi tía Esme me había dejado ir a esa fiesta con la condición de que ella se encargara personalmente de cuidarme. Le sonreí a Paolo y me aleje de el, fui hasta Sulplicia y ella me pregunto si ya estaba cansada.

—Ese chico es insistente —me dijo —y un muy buen partido.

—Es lindo —le respondí mirándolo bien.

Era un chico guapo y lo más importante de todo, era que me estaba tratando como si no hubiera más personas en el mundo, como si con solo verme a mí se hubiera olvidado de todo lo demás.

Eso me gustaba, me hacia sentir como en las nubes.

Nos fuimos temprano de la fiesta, porque íbamos a viajar a Nueva York al día siguiente, teníamos otro desfile muy temprano y Sulplicia quería que yo modelara su obra maestra, por eso se esforzaba tanto cuidándome.

Esa noche llame a mi tía y le conté lo hermoso que fue todo, como todo el mundo pareció abrirse ante mis ojos cuando camine por la pasarela, me sentía como en las nubes y me encantaba como se sentía.

—Estas teniendo cuidado? —Pregunto mi tía preocupada —Rosalie pon atención en lo que haces y por ningún motivo te vayas a alejar de Sulplicia, de acuerdo?

—Si —le respondí yo.

Me estaba molestando su actitud, yo sabia que el mundo era peligroso, pero yo era joven y hermosa, podía tener lo que yo quisiera, hasta a ese Paolo Ballizari, si quería.

Fuimos a Nueva York y esta vez mis tíos estuvieron presentes durante el desfile, también mi hermano, Emmett, Edward, y Alice. Todos parecían mirarme de una forma diferente, como si nunca en su vida me hubieran puesto atención, al final del desfile, me entregaron un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas de Paolo, fui la envidia del resto de las modelos ahí presentes.

Mas tarde mientras nos vestíamos para salir a la fiesta, todas admiraban embelesadas el hermoso arreglo floral.

—Ojala y alguien hiciera algo aes por mi —suspiro una chica de mi edad acariciando mis flores —son tan lindas! Y todo el mundo sabe que son de el! Es tan guapo! Y tiene dinero, Rosalie vas a vivir como una princesa si lo aceptas.

—De verdad? —le pregunte dejando de lado el desmaquillante.

—Claro que si! —Exclamo una modelo italiana que estaba del otro lado del camerino —Paolo Ballizari es como un príncipe y tiene dinero a montones, además su familia es muy importante en Europa.

Yo estaba como hipnotizada por aquellas confesiones, nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese chico fuera todo lo que ellas decían, nunca había siquiera pensado en que alguien como el me mirara así, tenia mas poder del que creía.

—Y también esta bien comprometido —Heidi entro al camerino —niña boba, su compromiso con una señorita de sociedad en Roma, es noticia de ultimo minuto.

La ignore sabiendo lo mucho que me odiaba por haber tomado su lugar como modelo principal en la casa de modas de su madre.

—Tampoco es como si Rosalie fuera a aceptarlo —le dijo una de las chicas.

Yo no respondí, seguí desmaquillándome, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Heidi estaba diciéndome esto para molestarme.

La fiesta fue linda y mis tíos me felicitaron muchísimo, igual que mis hermanos.

—Estuviste excepcional —dijo Carlisle abrazándome y entregándome una hermosa flor —solo es una, pero no encontraras ninguna como esta entre el enorme ramo que te dieron hoy.

Jasper me abrazo fuerte sin decir nada mientras que Alice se abalanzo sobre mi emocionada y pidiéndome que la llevara conmigo la próxima vez que fuera a Europa.

La reacción de Edward y Emmett fueron tan diferentes entre si y al mismo tiempo parecidas, ninguno esperaba verme tan cambiada y muchísimo menos triunfando.

—Estuvo bien —dijo Edward, pero como siempre con un trasfondo de insatisfacción —serás una buena modelo Rosalie.

Entonces me abrazo felicitándome, me extraño, pero le regrese el abrazo.

Entonces fue el turno de Emmett, el me miraba aun mas extrañado que Edward, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, yo también lo notaba cambiado, mas alto, mas fornido y también un poco mas guapo.

—Así que creciste "Ricitos de oro"? —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Yo le sonreí y el me tomo sorpresiva e intempestivamente entre sus brazos, me abrazo fuerte, apretándome contra su pecho, yo ni siquiera me pude mover, solo aspiré su aroma y cerré los ojos, pensé que me iba a desmayar.

—Fue suficiente, suéltala —dijo Jasper con voz tranquila.

Emmett me dejo libre, pero siguió con uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, Jasper estaba dándole una mirada asesina mientras Edward se reía de ellos.

—Esto es injusto —dijo Emmett —fui yo quien la soportó cuando tenia pecas y andaba por ahí con el rostro sucio, al menos me merezco un baile, no?

—Yo nunca he tenido pecas! —le dije golpeándolo.

El soltó una carcajada mientras me llevaba a la pista.

—Solo uno! —grito Jasper.

Pusieron una canción muy linda, una balada, mientras giraba en la pista llevada por los brazos de Emmett, pude ver como todas las chicas lo miraban como atontadas, una de ellas hasta me dio una mirada de celos.

—Donde esta Kate? —le pregunte recordando a su novia.

—Llegara tarde —dijo el muy serio.

Seguimos bailando en silencio y mientras el se movía suavemente llevándome con el al ritmo de la música, pensé en el gran giro que habían dado nuestras vidas, en lo mucho que habíamos cambiado y en lo que nos habían alejado nuestros caminos.

—Me permites? —una voz conocida me hiso levantar la mirada.

Ahí estaba Paolo, yo le sonreí alejándome de Emmett, el no se fue, se quedo ahí, entonces me di cuenta que esperaba ser presentado.

—Emmett Cullen, mi primo —dije señalando a Emmett —el es Paolo Ballizari.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Emmett apretándole la mano.

—El gusto es mío —respondió Paolo diplomático como siempre —acaso no eres la nueva estrella del equipo de Chicago?

—Aun no —le respondió el.

Le di una mirada de disculpa a Emmett y comencé a bailar con Paolo mientras todos los presentes me miraban, susurraban, cuchicheaban y comentaban acerca de ese hecho. Bailamos dos piezas más y luego me invito a tomar algo, le dije que no bebía y sonrió, como burlándose de mí.

—Deberías venir a mi apartamento —me dijo el bebiendo de su copa frente a mi —ahí podrías hacer lo que quisieras sin que te vigilaran.

Le sonreí mirando a mi alrededor, Emmett estaba en una esquina con Edward charlando con algunas modelos, mi hermano estaba con mi tío y algunas personas mas, mi tía estaba ocupada arreglando el peinado de Alice, todos estaban lejos de mi, pero se giraban a verme constantemente.

—Lo vez _amore_? Tu familia te asedia —yo le sonreí cuando me acaricio la mejilla.

Me encantaba que hiciera eso, como me llamaba, como me miraba, como me tocaba, como si yo fuera una princesa… recordé las palabras de mis compañeras y decidí en ese momento, que si quería convertirme en una princesa.

Iba a besarme, estaba segura.

Temblé ante la sola idea de que fuera el quien me besara por primera vez.

—Rosalie —la voz de mi hermano me alejo de el.

Nos separamos y mi cabello se deslizo de sus manos, se molesto y yo también, Jasper no tenía derecho a hacerme algo así, a acabar con un momento tan lindo y especial.

—Pensé que ibas a bailar con Emmett? —Pregunto tomándome del brazo —no a esconderte por ahí con ese "niño bonito".

—Basta Jasper —le pedí soltándome de su agarre.

El ni siquiera intento retenerme, me dejo ir sabiendo que no iba a regresar con Paolo.

Esa noche termino gracias a mi hermano y su sobre protector sentido del deber, pero le siguieron días maravillosos, en los que Paolo me envió un detalle cada día, pero apenas los abría, los dejaba en mi casillero en la casa de modas. Yo aun vivía con mis tíos y ellos no veían bien los coqueteos de ese chico.

Siempre pensé que era mi primer amor, la hermosa historia que todo el mundo guarda dentro de su corazón por siempre o hasta el amor de mi vida.

Nunca imagine que seria una bomba que solo esperaba el momento justo para poder explotarme justo en el rostro.

La siguiente fiesta fue igual, el estaba ahí, esperando a que yo bajara de la pasarela, solo para decirme lo mucho que le gustaba.

Me vestí rápido y salí a saludar a todos, esta vez mis tíos no habían asistido, solo Emmett y Edward, pero no los vi en ningún momento.

Pregunte por Paolo y todos me dijeron que me esperaba en el jardín.

Pensé en llamarlo a gritos, pero después decidí no hacerlo, quería darle una sorpresa, además ya había decidido que quería vivir este momento, intensamente.

Cuando llegue al jardín, lo busque con la mirada, lo encontré en uno de los bancos, estaba con una chica.

—No te pongas así —escuche que le decía —yo solo quería acostarme con ella, no es como si quisiera darle un anillo de compromiso. Además ella ni siquiera es hija de los Cullen, es una simple chica que ellos adoptaron, es linda, pero es simple, no es nadie.

Me quede bastante quieta contra esa columna, respirando agitado y sintiendo que se me partía el corazón en muchos trozos, algunos tan pequeños que tal vez nunca iba a volver a encontrarlos.

Las lagrimas aparecieron de la nada y esos brazos a mi alrededor se cerraron casi sin que me diera cuenta, en segundos, estaba ahogando sollozos contra una camisa azul y una suave respiración en mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir.

—No llores ángel, no lo merece.

Pero yo no podía escuchar nada de eso, solo podía quedarme ahí pensando en lo tonta y crédula que era, y lo mucho que dolía saber que todo el mundo lo sabia, excepto yo, hasta Emmett, que ahora estaba ahí, abrazándome y consolándome.

Me fui de ahí con el, en un taxi, no supe ni como o cuando llego ahí, solo sabia que estaba conmigo, consolándome y ayudándome a sentirme un poco menos miserable.

—Era un patán —dijo el cuando estuvimos en la puerta de la casa —si quieres mañana, cuando este menos ebrio, iré a partirle la cara.

Le sonreí, porque estaba siendo lindo conmigo, bajamos del taxi y aunque el no iba a quedarse en casa, me acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Gracias —le dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

No supe como ocurrió, como todo lo anterior, solo me di cuenta de que sus labios tocaron los míos con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, su mano me acariciaba la mejilla con sutileza y su respiración chocaba con la mía.

—No vayas a decirle a tu hermano que te bese… —susurro él apoyando su frente contra la mía antes de alejarse.

Volvió a subir al taxi y no dijo mas, solo se fue, dejándome la cabeza llena de nubes y con el corazón un poco menos roto.

Pensé que las cosas iban a tomar un rumbo diferente cuando al día siguiente, aparecí en un programa de espectáculos. Todo el mundo hablaba de ese misterioso galán que me tenía enamorada y por el que había dejado plantado a Paolo Ballizari, fotos de Emmett besándome en la entrada de la casa, le dieron un vuelco a la historia.

Me dio gusto que nada de esto se supiera, pero no me gusto lo que paso después.

Emmett se fue a Nueva York a vivir con Kate, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tal vez esa era una verdad mas absoluta de lo que pensaba, nada había pasado en realidad.

Mi carrera dejo de ser exitosa en Europa después de que la bomba explotara y la joven prometida de Paolo apareciera en una revista, estaba embarazada, fue un escándalo total y su boda fue comentada por mucho tiempo.

Estaba ocupada revisando mis cosas, al día siguiente partía a Londres, iba a intentar en una agencia nueva, me ofrecían ser la imagen de un perfume, era mi prueba de fuego, si triunfaba en Londres, iba a hacerlo en cualquier lugar.

Estaba por acostarme cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta, era Edward.

—Supe que mañana te vas a Londres —dijo el serio.

—Si, voy a intentarlo ahí.

—Sera difícil —comento el.

—Me esforzare.

El ya era muy famoso ahí, por sus abuelos, Lord y Lady Masen.

—Sal conmigo.

Me quede quieta observando con horror como "Don perfecto" me pedía una cita, a mi precisamente, fue espantoso y le hubiera dado con la puerta en la cara si el no me hubiera explicado todo. Al final acepte su estrategia y viajamos juntos, nos aparecimos sospechosamente acompañados en varios eventos y al primer mes, me ofrecieron la portada de una prestigiosa revista.

Entonces llego el adiós.

Edward había querido conquistar nada mas y nada menos que a Tanya Denali, por eso me había hecho esa propuesta, fue bueno, porque cuando comenzó a llamar la atención de la chica, me recomendó que volviera a buscar a ese chico misterioso con el que me habían fotografiado fuera de la casa.

—Quien era? —preguntó él por teléfono.

Terminamos nuestra "relación" por teléfono, el estaba en Paris y yo seguía en Londres.

No le respondí, nadie nunca supo que había sido Emmett quien me rescato de mucho dolor.

Además había reunido todos los trozos de mi corazón roto, uno por uno y con paciencia y amor, me los había regresado para que pudiera repararlo y en el proceso, me había dado mi primer beso.

*Nota:

— Paolo Ballizari: es el nombre del chico que aparece en la película de Lizzy Mc , es guapísimo, por eso elegí ponerlo.


	7. Pretend

**Disclaimer: **Emmett me pertenece! Jajajajaja! Nadie lo toque! Y en ese momento despierto y me doy cuenta de que era mentira (jajajaja). Ya saben, le pertenece a Steph junto con todos esos hombres irresistibles y todo eso de los derechos de autor, solo la historia es mía.

**OK, no encontraba un titulo para este cap, pero me encanto escribirlo y mientras lo escribía mi hermanita veía una película (bandslam) donde un chico le canta una hermosa canción a su ex novia y dije, v**_**oila**_**, ahí esta el titulo de mi cap.**

**La canción es:**

**Pretend de Scott Porter and The Glory Dogs**

**6.— No necesito fingir más**

Say, won't you stay.

We could talk about

nothing at all.

We'll sit here and

make up the words,

as we go along...

**Rosalie PoV**

Apareció de la nada en el desfile, en primera fila y aplaudiendo como un loco, me envió flores y luego en la fiesta se encargo de hacerme reír con sus bromas y tonterías.

Bailamos juntos varias piezas y se molesto cuando un empresario Alemán me invito a una fiesta privada a la cual accedí a ir solo si Emmett me acompañaba, no asistimos al final, terminamos comiendo un helado en la esquina del hotel, charlamos hasta la madrugada y fue lindo.

Me siguió por las siguientes dos semanas, buscándome para salir, llamándome sin motivo alguno y fingiendo compromisos que no tenía. Me divertía y me hacia sentir importante, mucho muy importante.

Acepte ir a cenar con el, solo eso habría sido, una simple cena con Emmett Cullen, pero haber aceptado que me llevara de regreso al hotel había sido un gran error, sin poderlo evitar me había dejado besar en el auto y el había hecho mas que solo besarme.

—No… no —murmure empujándolo lejos de mí.

No se sentía mal, sus manos eran grandes y fuertes y aunque por un momento temí que fuera a ser brusco, eso no paso, sus labios… sus manos… todo él era calidez y sutileza, como si yo fuera de porcelana o algo así, por eso le había permitido seguir, por eso ahora estaba subiéndome los tirantes del vestido y acomodando mi falda.

—Yo no soy como las otras —le dije en un intento de sonar a esa presumida y altiva princesa en la que me había convertido y no en esa niña asustada y temblorosa que él me había devuelto a ser con solo ponerme un dedo encima.

—Lo se… —dijo el mirándome intensamente, temblé de solo mirarme en sus ojos azules.

Tenia la mano en el volante y lo apretaba con fuerza, me concentre mas en sus dedos mientras metía mis brazos en el abrigo, estremeciéndome cada vez que mi piel recordaba como se sentían en ciertos lugares, como mi rodilla o la clavícula, solo eso, no habíamos llegado tan lejos a comparación de otras parejas, pero habíamos ido demasiado lejos para mi, ahora estaba un poco asustada por lo intenso de mis sentimientos.

Llevábamos saliendo un tiempo considerable, aun no éramos novios de manera oficial, porque eso conllevaba decírselo a su padre y mi tía, que para efectos básicos, eran padres de ambos.

—Sera mejor que no… —estaba abriendo la puerta del auto cuando su mano sobre la mía me detuvo.

—Que no volvamos a vernos? —pregunto el mirándome con intensidad —no quieres verme de nuevo? Yo a ti si.

Tome aire para decirle que no, este era el momento en que me comportaba como la cotizada y altanera modelo que se decía que era, esa que no creía que hubiera alguien en el mundo lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero no pude.

En el mismo momento que respire el aire, este trajo consigo el delicioso aroma de su colonia y en ese momento me pregunte si quería dejar de sentir esto…

Si quería dejar de sentir como mi estomago saltaba cada vez que lo veía…

Si quería dejar de sentir ese nerviosísimo ansioso cada vez que el me llamaba e insistía por horas solo para que fuéramos al cine o para que comiéramos un helado.

—Soy un tonto —se lamento el chocando su palma contra su frente —debí habértelo preguntado antes… —se acomodo en el asiento del auto y aclaro su voz, entonces me tomo ambas anos y mirándome de frente, lo dijo… —Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Había dicho tantas veces que no, que ya no tenia ni idea de cómo decirle que si, también me ponía nerviosa que el quisiera subir conmigo a la habitación, eso era lo que hacían mis amigas con sus citas, pero yo tenia miedo, y si me dejaba como a todas las demás?

—Tu ya tienes una novia —le dije intentado escapar por la tangente —Kate Denali.

Entonces salí del auto fingiendo estar molesta, pero no era verdad, yo sabia que ellos ya no estaban juntos, desde hacia un año no estaban juntos, ni siquiera estaban en la misma ciudad.

No respondí a sus llamada, no para hacerme la difícil, solo porque sabia que si el me proponía que fuese su amante, lo aceptaría. Y yo no quería eso, yo quería más, muchísimo mas, quería una boda, una casa, una familia, hijos y ser muy feliz, eso era lo que yo más deseaba, ser feliz a su lado.

—"Voy a ir a Nueva york para resolver lo de Kate —decía su mensaje en la contestadora —y cuando vuelva a verte… espero que quieras estar conmigo".

**Kate PoV**

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera tenia un poco de hambre, estábamos los cinco en la mesa, mama, Tanya, Irina, Vasili y yo, desayunando como una familia feliz.

—Tu padre llamo anoche —dijo mama —quiere saber como esta yéndote en Nueva York.

—Ok —le dije a mama —lo llamare a la hora de la comida, es cuando tiene tiempo.

—Si —dijo Irina —y lo estará gastando con una saltimbanqui de 5°.

Tanya rodo los ojos y yo me limite a ignorarla, le sonreí a Vasili, era tan pequeño que no comprendía muchas cosas, me agradaba más que Irina.

—Basta Irina, respeta la nueva vida de tu padre —la reprendió mamá.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —dijo Tanya dejando la comida de lado para disfrutar en pleno de la pelea entre mama e Irina por la reciente conquista de papa.

Pelearon un rato, era divertido verlas discutir sobre Carmen y papa.

Terminaron rápido esta vez, mama llevo a Vasili a su cita con el pediatra, mientras que yo decidí llamar antes a papa.

—Como estas? —pregunto el —tu madre me dijo que te desmayaste, no estarás sobrepasando tus limites, cierto?

—No papa.

Seguí justificando mis recientes desmayos y la visita al hospital, yo lo atribuía al exceso de trabajo, pero mi papa decidió tomar otro rumbo.

—Emmett y tu han terminado? —pregunto el guardando mas silencio de lo habitual.

—No hemos terminado oficialmente… —balbuce.

—Entonces deberías hacer la prueba antes de que eso pase y todo acabe.

No lo comprendí del todo, pero no me tomo mucho tiempo entender que mi papa se refería a una prueba de embarazo.

—Pero el y yo…

—No quiero ni saber cuando, como o en que situación Emmett pone sus manos en mi hija —sentencio —pero eres lista y si crees que debes hacerla, la harás y calmaras un poco los nervios de tu madre… y los míos.

Supe entonces porque ella había querido que lo llamara, no tenia idea de cómo o porque, pero siempre tuve más confianza con papa que con ella.

—Kate?— escuché a alguien tocar mi puerta, pero no me levanté, ya sabia que de todas formas iban a entrar, así que solo me quede ahí.

—Te sientes mejor? —cuestiono Tanya sentándose a mi lado —mama dijo que…

No la deje seguir porque me negaba a siquiera pensar en que podía estar embarazada, me esforcé en hacer cuentas, pero no iban a coincidir las fechas porque había dejado de tomar la píldora hace poco, así que mi ciclo no estaba en su lugar.

—Estúpida Kate! —Me golpee la frente con la palma.

Recordé la supuesta salida amistosa que tuve con Emmett cuando fue a visitarme con Tanya y Edward, nos habíamos puesto ebrios y lo habíamos hecho en el auto, en la sala de mi departamento y creo que hasta en la cocina. El mayor problema, era que no recordaba si él había usado un condón o no, para mi no había diferencia.

—Qué pasa?— pregunto Tanya.

—Mmm —Irina apareció en la puerta con aire pensativo —Veamos, si no me equivoco acabas de recordar en que momento se complico esta situación, cierto? —asentí de mala manera y ella entro y se sentó en el piso frente a mi —Estas cansada y te desmayaste —ella enuncio los problemas contándolos con sus dedos —vómitos?

Negué fervientemente poniéndome de pie y minimizando los comentarios de Irina porque si había vomitado, pero solo una vez y en el hospital, la enfermera dijo que era por el suero que me habían puesto para que me recuperara del desgaste físico.

—No— dije, sentándome y sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza, como si con eso borrara las sospechas y las causas. —De ninguna manera… —Entonces comprendí que negarlo no lo solucionaba —Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi —me lamente mirando al cielo y pidiendo un poco de clemencia.

Deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos y vi mi futuro y mi vida pasa frente a mi, diciéndome adiós con la mano.

—Que pasa? —pregunto Tanya.

—Nada —dije yo.

—Eso, nada, solo que Kate tuvo un descuido.

Fulmine a Irina con la mirada y ella sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—La farmacia ya abrió —me mostro las llaves de auto.

Decidimos ir las tres juntas, ninguna dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que Tanya decidió entrar en acción.

—Fue la vez del vodka, cierto? —Pregunto sonriente —te dije que tomaras la píldora de emergencia.

No le respondí porque tenía razón.

—Basta Kate —señaló Irina —no hagas tanto drama, un descuido seria lindo —dijo sonriente —Vasili tendría con quien jugar y tu situación con Emmett se arreglaría, hasta podrían casarse, eso seria lindo. Me gustaría emparentar con los Cullen —agrego como comentario extra.

No le respondí, solo escuche las risas de mis hermanas, ellas no entendían esto. Irina no hacia absolutamente nada relevante en los últimos años, además de modelar en algunas ocasiones y casi siempre para la beneficencia. Tanya tenía más sueños que nosotras juntas, iba a ser una gran bailarina de ballet, ella nunca tentaba a la suerte, cuidaba mucho los detalles, mientras que yo me ponía ebria y abría las piernas apenas ese estúpido sexy—quarterback de soltaba el cinturón.

Lo odiaba, en estos momentos lo odiaba.

No quería ser una de "esas" que se casaban porque estaban embarazadas, además yo tenia mi empleo, mi nuevo puesto como directora de operaciones financieras y estaba ese chico Kevin, que no me gustaba tanto como Emmett, pero que estaba de novio con Lauren Mallory y que me moría de ganas por quitárselo.

Me imagine coqueteándole embarazada y me dieron ganas de llorar.

Compramos la prueba y egresamos más rápido a casa, mama aun no regresaba y subimos a la habitación.

—Esta hecho —dije al salir del baño —que empiece el conteo y deséenme suerte.

Ellas me abrazaron todo el tiempo, apoyándome.

—Harías muy feliz a los señores Masen —dijo Tanya mientras analizábamos lo malo y lo bueno de esto —ellos quieren un bisnieto, seguro que hasta te pagarían por que lo llamaras Edward o Elizabeth.

Nos reímos de los histéricos y excéntricos abuelos de los Cullen, ellos si que estaban locos.

—Creo que deberías llamar a Emmett —me aconsejo Tanya.

Negué, ellas insistieron y volví a negar, hasta que no pude más y me puse a llorar.

—El no quiere un bebe tampoco —dije histérica —ya tuvo un episodio parecido con Jane cuando tenia 17, seguro que se va a poner histérico… va a querer casarse cuanto antes y arruinaremos lo poco que queda de nuestra relación… además ha estado saliendo con Rosalie.

Ellas me miraron sorprendidas, seguro que no lo sabían porque Emmett se había encargado de que ninguna revista publicara nada sobre ello, pero yo lo sabia, no había otra razón para que el estuviera en Londres, el odiaba Londres.

Intentaron convencerme de que nada pasaría y entonces fue la hora.

—Gracias Dios! —Exclame tirándome a la cama con la prueba en mi mano —negativo.

Ellas me abrazaron.

Le dije a mama esa misma tarde y eso la tranquilizo, llamo a papa enseguida.

Mientras estaba en mi habitación, pensé en llamar a Emmett, pero no lo hice, tal vez esto era lo mejor, tal vez necesitábamos tiempo. Yo lo quería, lo amaba todavía y si bien no me sentía lista para un bebe ahora, este pequeño malentendido, me hacia pensar en que tal vez, en un futuro, me gustaría tener un hijo con el, casarnos.

Pase lo que quedaba de mis vacaciones en Denali con mis hermanas, luego regrese a Nueva York y seguí con mi vida normal.

Un viernes regrese tarde a casa y encontré un mensaje de Emmett en la contestadora, quería que nos viéramos, le llame de inmediato al hotel.

—Pensé que vendrías directo al departamento —le comente extrañada.

—No quería… molestar. Vine para que habláramos, creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, al menos para mí.

—Para mí también —le respondí y estuve tentada a comentarle el incidente, pero no lo hice, no tenia caso.

—Puedo ir mañana? —cuestiono.

—Claro —le respondí —te preparare la cena.

El sonrió y se despidió de mí, me envió un beso y dijo que le había dado gusto escucharme.

No estaba bien, esto no estaba para nada bien, había cambiado, si las cosas fueran como siempre, el habría vendió aquí desde el aeropuerto, se habría quedado esta noche y me habría hecho el amor.

Las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensé y lo supe al día siguiente mientras cenábamos.

—… Y como esta ella? —le cuestione poniendo una estoica sonrisa.

—Disculpa… quien? —pregunto el distraído.

Le había hecho mil preguntas, su padre, Esme, Alice, Edward por supuesto y había finalizado con Jasper, desde ese punto el camino hacia Rosalie era apenas un paso.

—Rosalie —pronuncie su nombre con odio, con celos… y me extraño sentirlos, nunca loa había sentido, no con Emmett, pero a este punto mi corazón ya sabia lo que seguía y el estaba en todo su derecho.

—Más hermosa que nunca —su respuesta fue como un gancho al hígado y su sonrisa la puñalada final.

—La he visto en las revistas —le comente como ausente —llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

—Un mes… tal vez menos —el miraba sin mirar, estaba recordándola a ella, mirándola en el vacio, tal vez imaginando que estaba con ella y no conmigo.

Peor yo era Katherine Denali y ese tipo de humillaciones no iban conmigo, así que guarde la compostura y deje la comida de lado y lo mire fija y atentamente, el supo que yo estaba lista para oírlo de sus labios, me lo merecía.

—Me gusta Kate —confeso mirándome directo a los ojos, poniendo en practica esa sinceridad que tantas veces había usado yo con el —me gusta mucho, creo que hasta me enamore…

Ese fue mi limite, le sonreí y vacié mi copa de un trago, luego me use de pie y camine hacia la ventana, una vez ahí, donde no podía mirarme, me puse a llorar, porque por fin, lo había perdido, después de haber jugado con el por años, el había encontrado lo que buscaba, el amor que necesitaba.

—Kate… —sus manos recorrieron mis brazos suavemente y me abrazo.

Y llore un poco mas, deseando que esa prueba hubiese dado positivo y que en este momento nosotros estuviéramos haciendo el amor para celebrar, yo con un anillo en mi dedo… el con esa misma sonrisa… solo que por mi.

—No te atrevas a arrepentirte —me limpie las lagrimas mientras hablaba —Ya no quiero estar contigo —le dije como si con eso pudiera recobrar un poco de felicidad —No si piensas en otra... en ella.

El me abrazo aun mas fuerte, yo solo me puse a llorar, porque sabia que el tenia derecho a esto y lo mas importante de todo, era que tenia razón.

Lo nuestro ya no funcionaba, yo lo había dejado morir.

Deje de llorar un poco después y le di un beso en los labios, el mas casto y desinteresado que le había dado en mi vida.

—Espero que ella te merezca —recite solo la mitad de la frase, la otra la guarde en mi corazón "No como yo, que solo pretendí y nunca te ame de verdad".

Pero si lo amaba, justo ahora que el se iba de mi vida, me daba cuenta cuanto tiempo lo ame en silencio, cuanto tiempo pase a su lado sin verlo en realidad.

**Rosalie PoV**

Una semana después los camerinos del desfile de la ultima colección de Alexander McQueen estaban rebosantes de rosas, todas rosas y blancas, solo había un ramo de rojas y estaba justo en mi espacio.

Todas ahí habían gritado emocionadas como si nunca hubieran visto tantas flores juntas, en realidad yo tampoco y mucho menos que fueran para mí.

Luego de eso había seguido un romántico secuestro después del desfile, me vendo los ojos y me llevo hasta un hermoso barco, cenamos en el y cuando me pidió que bailara con el, fue cuando volvió a decirlo.

—Aceptarías ser mi novia? —esta vez me lo murmuro al oído y yo sentí que eran las palabras mas dulces que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

—Si —le dije entonces, porque no había nada mas que pudiera decirle.

**OK, espero y les este gustando la historia, la escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Ahora llego el momento de una decisión.**

**Hay tres opciones y lo someteremos a votación:**

**a).— Remember all the rest: La historia sigue tal cual, violan a Rosalie y pelean, el final seria su reencuentro después del accidente.**

**b).— Happy ending: Ustedes creen que es demasiado sufrimiento y fingimos que todo fue un mal sueño y Emmett la rescato de (las bestias malditas, hijas de su…#$%&/&…) y no la violan. El final cambiaria, pero creo que seriamos un poquito mas felices.**

**c).— ####: Les encanta sufrir: La violan y todo pasa igual, pero ella se lo confiesa el día de su boda…**

**Alguna otra variante que deseen?**


End file.
